Council Gone Bad
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Zutara OneSot Two years after the war and three countries come together for a meeting, or was that truly its' purpose?


**Council Gone Bad**

Cerulean blue eyes looked over the docks on the boat to see the Fire Nation in sight and there was no doubt in her mind that her arrival was being spoke of now. Four gentlemen so to speak were with her along with eight or so guards. It seemed pointless for so many people to come, but it had to be done as her father wanted.

'_Zuzu won't be too happy about this visit.'_ She stated clearly in her mind.

--

**Knock, knock**

"Lord Iroh, the Ambassador has arrived in the Fire Nation territories." A soldier stated quietly.

"Good, how about you go wake my nephew and niece? I'm sure he would like the good news, don't you think?" The Fire Lord asked curiously.

He bowed, "yes sir."

"Also, you might as well wake the earth benders soon." Iroh spoke amusedly.

"Yes sir," he bowed again and left.

Stroking his beard he wondered curiously, "I wonder how her temper has been…"

The soldier woke up the prince who didn't seem all to happy about it, but when he heard news of the Water Tribe arriving, he pushed the anger aside and sat up in his bed after the soldier left. He got out of bed and went into the washroom to take a warm bath before getting ready even though there wasn't anything much that was going to happen today even though the meeting was in fact today. Half an hour passed and heard the horns being blown outside the palace; warning them that the Water Tribe ship had arrived at the docks, so he got dressed and met up with his sister and uncle.

"It's about time you got out here Zuzu; you're late." His sister spat.

Zuko huffed, "I was taking a bath, so quit trying to provoke me, Azula."

"What ever," she shrugged; hating how he finally acted like an older brother.

"Alright you two, settle down now before you cause trouble." Iroh stated.

Double doors opened and four men came in with a woman near them as four guards on each side stood sternly. Zuko mentally smiled at how well the woman had grown so maturely, but the man next to her seemed a bit suspicious for his taste. There was only the two Chiefs that he knew that were behind her; Chief Arnook, and Chief Hakoda.

"It's good to see that you are all well," the woman smiled and bowed to them.

"Like wise Lady Katara," Iroh smiled back as he and the two siblings bowed back.

She smiled sheepishly, "please, I'm not entitled to being a 'Lady' just yet."

"Not yet at least," mumbled the gentleman next to her on her left.

"And who are you young man?" Iroh asked curiously.

He bowed, "Prince Hahn; Princess Katara's fiancé."

Zuko scowled lightly at the Water Tribe prince, and asked him plainly, "then you must be from the Northern Tribe, aren't you? Still, it makes me wonder how you could so easily propose to her with out her brother attacking you violently, or so to speak."

Hahn scowled back, "I didn't need his permission, only her fathers."

Katara touched his arm gently and spoke, "settle down," she then looked to Zuko and added at the end, "the both of you."

"There ain't no way a Fire Nation and Water Tribe Prince would settle down, Sugar queen." A woman came over with six Earth Kingdom soldiers, and two other men.

She smiled lightly, "what's this Toph; how come Aang didn't come?"

Toph scoffed while rolling her blind eyes, "he's too busy being the Avatar."

"And so you brought the Earth King and Bumi along?"

She shrugged, "I'm an Official Representative, and since it **is** our first meeting, we need proof of approval."

"Well then, since everyone seems to be awake, how about we get together in the council room? I'll let you five talk as us adults talk." Iroh smiled at the purpose attempt.

Katara glared at him, "are you implying that we're still kids after two years after the war, because if you are, I assure you that you're mistaken."

Everyone sighed and though to themselves, _'yup, she still has that temper of hers.'_

Iroh bowed and replied, "I just didn't want you to feel so old."

"Uncle, it's pointless." Zuko stated. "Don't make her attack us senselessly; it's too painful."

"Very well, you five our excused to the council room; talk until we arrive." Iroh chuckled.

"Yes milord," the five spoke as they bowed and left; lead by the two royal sibling.

--

"So, has anyone of the other countries been harassing the Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

Azula rolled her eyes, "yeah right; if they did, we'd kick their butts."

"Then that would cause a second war. "Toph sighed at the stupidity.

"It's alright, wouldn't decide on another war. Not to mention he's been sending non-fire benders to the Earth Kingdom to help out with the damage." Zuko explained.

"It's about time the Fire Nation does something good for the world." Hahn snorted.

Katara turned to him, "will you stop picking fights with other men? That's all you do."

He folded his arms and looked away like a child, "humph."

The water bender looked to Toph, "so Toph, have you and Aang gotten anywhere on your relationship yet?"

Toph nearly gagged on the water she was drinking. "Katara!"

"Oh come on, if a girl can't asked that then what **can** a girl ask?" She pouted.

She scowled, "humph, yeah, even though he's still just an air head."

"How sweet, little Toph isn't a virgin no more." Katara squealed.

"Katara!" The earth bender blushed and slammed her feet down.

"Oh come on, at least you're not the last person," she looked across the table, "Zuko is."

Zuko scowled at her with a faint blush, "how would you know if I'm still a virgin or not?"

Katara shrugged and looked to his sister to ask her instead, "Azula, is Zuko still a virgin?"

"Yeah; he can't even get a woman because they want to touch his scar." Azula replied.

"Azula! You traitor!" The Fire Nation Prince blushed insanely.

She looked at him, "since when have he been allies?"

Katara grinned, "poor Zuzu, I should start calling you Prince Virgin."

Hahn looked at her, "and how old is he?"

"He'll be nineteen in a couple months," she replied.

"A bit young… but, you're sixteen, and your friend there looks like she's fourteen."

"I may be sixteen, but I can still kick your butt."

"So exactly how old are you?" Zuko scowled at Hahn.

"Twenty-one." He spat at him.

"A bit old, I'm surprised Katara has any interest in you."

"I don't really, but he's a good bed warmer at time." Katara replied.

Hahn glared at her, but couldn't do anything about it. "Humph."

"And Zuko," she lifted her foot under the table and placed it against his manhood and nuzzled him lightly, "stop trying to pick a fight."

"…" Zuko didn't reply because he felt like moaning in both arousal and pain.

"Katara, you're getting him aroused." Toph stated.

"I know," she removed her foot from his groin. "I just wanted him to get my point."

"Yeah… I got the message," he managed to speak.

"Well, on any case, I feel like going on a walk," Katara sighed, "what's taken Iroh and the others so long anyhow?"

"Well, what ever the wait is, you can send a servant to get me; I'm excusing myself." Zuko stood up, bowed, and left the room.

Toph chuckled, "great going Katara, you made him upset."

"Yeah I know, I might as well go apologize." Katara left and followed him.

"We all might as well have a break." Azula stated and they all left.

"Zuko!" Katara called out to him.

He turned to her, "what? You want to embarrass me more?"

She hugged him around the neck, "I'm sorry; I was just playing around."

"Humph, that's an excuse." Zuko made her let go.

"Wow, I was wrong; you're not mature, just more arrogant."

"…" The prince didn't reply to her.

Her hand went out to him, "I want a tour of the palace."

He looked at her to see that soft smile, "fine," he took her hand and they left.

"T-that's my-!" Hahn was interrupted.

"Shut up and follow me." Azula dragged him away.

Toph shrugged and went to Iroh in another room, "step one is in motion."

"Good, good," Iroh smiled and looked to Hakoda, "are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, besides, Katara has no interests in him." Hakoda chuckled.

He nodded, "and you, Chief Arnook?"

"He's not really my son, and I'm sure she's good enough." Arnook replied.

"Splendid!" The Fire Lord smiled and trotted away with Toph to work on the plan.

Pakku talked to both Chiefs. "Realize Master Katara will get revenge on you."

The two went pale, "You'll just have to keep it a secret."

"I'm sure she'll figured it out on her own; she's very bright." Bumi stated.

"I second the statement." The Earth King spoke.

--

"I suppose you have dozens of people in you're dungeon Zuko?" Katara asked curiously.

"No; not one single being is in there." He replied in annoyance of her assumption.

She pouted at his tone. "Humph, let's find out."

"What ever; you're so annoying." Zuko slipped out.

Immediately she turned to him when they walked down the ten steps, "I'm annoying-?!"

"I'm sorry," he spoke quickly and rubbed the back of his head, "I don't want to fight."

Katara looked at him for a couple of seconds, "you really _did_ change, haven't you?"

"That's what the wars do to you." Zuko placed her bangs behind her ear, then walked passed her and looked in the cells, "see? There's not one single prisoner."

**WHAM!**

The dungeon door slammed and they both jumped at the loud noise, but immediately rushed to open it, but it would budge open. Zuko banged on the door furious and it echoed through the room as Katara started to think this was planned. Katara found this far to familiar for it to just be a coincidence, so she started to get annoyed.

"IROH GET YOUR FIREY ASS HERE **NOW** AND UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" She roared.

Zuko looked at her instant from the erupt yelling, "what?"

After three long minutes Iroh replied, "are you two stuck in there?"

"Yes!" They both replied in annoyance.

"Alright, I'll go find a key, but it'll take a while." He replied and left.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Katara sighed in annoyance and walked away from the door and Zuko followed her.

"He's not; we don't have a key to the door, so he needs someone to make a new one; it'll take all day." Zuko replied and stopped in place as she whipped around.

"Tell me your joking." She demanded.

"But I'm not." He stated.

"Ugh, this is the crystal catacombs all over again." Katara growled.

"At least we're not enemies now." He smiled sheepishly.

"Zuko, you and I were never enemies." She retorted.

"But you were with the avatar."

Katara shoved him into a cell then laughed, "I never seen you in bars before."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me out!" Zuko demanded.

Katara grabbed the key on the ground that led to all the cells and fully tucked it in her obi just above her lower region. Zuko was now doomed and gave up hope even though she walked over to him. There was no attempt from him to grab it, and she laughed at just how innocent he was for being eighteen, so they stood in front of each other with their hands on the bars that separated them, and they were pretty much quiet.

Zuko wanted to ask something, "was that Hahn guy, the person who took your virginity?"

She looked baffled at the question for a moment, but replied, "no; I haven't been one since around the time you partnered up with those pirates."

"What? Then who- don't tell me it was the avatar…" He looked nervous.

"No, he went by the name of Jet." Katara replied with a small laugh.

"That freedom fight who went to Ba Sing Se? Where's his location?"

"His dead Zuko," she stated softly, "he's been dead since the day we found Appa."

Zuko looked away, "I'm sorry; you two must've been close then."

"He betrayed and so we left, and so when we saw him in Ba Sing Se, I didn't trust him."

"So you didn't trust him till the very end?" He asked quietly.

"You can say that." Katara whispered, then sighed lightly then looked at him, "but it doesn't matter, Prince Virgin."

That was the last straw, "listen! The only reason why I'm a damn virgin was because I wanted you to be my f-!" He stopped himself before blurted it out fully.

Katara looked at him calmly, "it's rude to not finish your sentence," she brought her hand through the bars and caressed his scar cheek and he didn't mind, "you don't react."

He looked away and whispered quietly, "because I don't mind if it's you."

"I'm the only one you let touch you so freely?" She asked, and he nodded lightly.

She released him and opened the cell to walk in and he backed up against the wall because he wasn't sure of what she would do. Katara held his hands and intertwined them together and their sides. Her body was gently pressed against his and he didn't understand what she was trying to do.

"Do you still want me to be your first?" The water bender asked softly.

Zuko looked away, "don't asked me something like that; you're engaged."

She lifted their hands above Zuko's head against the wall. "It doesn't mean I love him."

"But then, why are you with him then, are you tied down by Water Tribe laws?" He asked.

"No, but I'm with him because I can't have someone else." Katara whispered softly.

"Who then?" The fire bender frowned as he looked at her with an upset look on his face.

She shook her head and went centimeters from his face, "I'll answer you later, but only if you decide to answer me now."

Zuko's lips twitched at the temptation, "I can't…"

"You're heating up the room Zuko, imagine what it'll be like when I'm gone? You'll see me once a year if even that." Her cheek rubbed against his non-scarred one.

He couldn't take it anymore now, "Katara," he whispered out, "please…"

"Please what?" Katara asked curiously and looked at him face to face.

He went to her lips but paused, then actually kissed her for five seconds, "take me…"

She smiled softly, "then I get to play with you all I want."

Katara released his hands and froze them to the wall and saw that he didn't like that too much at the moment. She placed her lips on his and he slowly took them even though he wasn't used to such passion she was giving him. Her hips pressured more against his own and he cringed as he gave an aroused moan through his lips and she smiled lightly.

"Any requests Zuko?" The water bender asked quietly.

He looked half dazed, "don't… don't touch… my scar…"

Katara shook her head and kissed him, "request denied."

Her hand brushed against his scarred cheek and his face melted at her touch; causing him to lean his face to the right. Katara kissed his scarred eye and his flinched, but easily softened at her touch, till she nipped at his ear. She licked the outline of his scarred ear and he blushed at the tingling feeling she was giving him.

"S-stop…" Zuko muffled out.

She obeyed, "so what you want me to do? You're practically mush in my hands."

The prince blushed even more, "do what you want with me…"

"Careful Zuzu," Katara warned, "it's tempting enough to do."

"Good," he leaned forward and stole a kiss, "take it then."

She undid his yukata for his obi and exposed his chest to her and smiled lightly, so he became a little nervous at the laughing. Tracing his chest seemed fun to do because the simplest touch she placed on him made him moan. Katara placed both her hands on his waist as she kissed his neck seductively so that she would form a love bite in that spot.

"Kaaaataaaaraaaa…" Zuko moaned as she bit him teasingly.

She laughed softly, "you may have matured, but you're still spoiled aren't you?"

As Katara rubbed her lower body against his to make him moan even more, "yeeees."

"You're getting hard slowly; do you excite yourself in your chambers?" Katara asked.

"…" He didn't reply to her and so she bit him teasingly again and he moaned, "y-yes."

"Then you do it too often I assure you." She began to trail kisses to his chest.

"My thoughts always turn towards you every night." Zuko stated in a rasp tone.

"How sweet of you," Katara smiled and sucked on his left nipple.

"A-ah…" he shuttered at the tingling going through him.

"You're getting pretty heated," her hands rested on his hips, "if you don't suppress it, you might burn me, my little virgin." She teased.

"I can't take much more Katara…" He panted.

"Oh? So you want me to hurry up a little more?"

"Y-yes… please…" Zuko looked at her dazedly.

She smiled, "as you wish, Prince Virgin."

Katara slid her hands to his back and down passed his pants and moved her delicate fingers back towards his thighs. His pants fell down and he blushed deeply as she went back to rubbed herself against his hardening manhood. She trailed down kissed lower and lower till she was on her knees starting to remove his garment.

"D-don't. I don't want you to look," Zuko moaned out in a whimpering fashion.

She laughed while continuing to untie it, "it's a bit late Zuko, I'll be done soon."

"No Katara, seriously, please don't-! Nh!" He shifted about as the garment dropped.

"You're not the only one I've heard who was worried about their size." Katara explained as she began stroking his shaft then laughed, "you're still twitching even."

"Kaaaataaaaraaaa…" Zuko moaned as she placed her hand on his testicles.

Zuko was getting so warm that the ice melted from his hands and he fell on his pants that Katara had placed under him. She smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he looked up at her. He felt so aroused right now that he hugged her tightly and rubbed his face against her clothed breasts.

--

Katara had unclothed herself when they went to the futon on the ground and gave her body for Zuko to take, and he didn't hesitate to take the person he wanted for so long. She gave him permission to do what he wanted with her, and so he sucked on her breasts while pounding inside her canal. Her moans were so taunting; like a beast was inside him that wanted to come out soon.

"I can't hold myself back much longer Katara," Zuko panted rasply.

"It's okay, you can spill in me." Katara moaned out.

He looked at her tiredly, "your fiancé though…"

"Don't worry about it, I can bend the seeds out."

"Kay." The fire bender continued now without worry.

She was coming towards her climax and Zuko asked for her to hold it in just a little longer so that they could do it together. Holding on just long enough to hear Zuko say okay, she released herself when he did and felt him tumble on top of her. He panted roughly as he slowly began to doze off, but felt her shuffling about beneath him.

"What are you doing…?" Zuko whispered out.

"I want to get dressed; I don't feel like being spied on when ever that door opens."

He moaned in annoyance and rolled off of her, "give me my clothes too please?"

"Why? You can get them yourself." Katara stated and heard him whine.

"I'm too tired… I didn't know how exhausting that was."

She smiled and caressed his cheek, "but you liked it right?"

His eyes opened tiredly, "yeah…"

The water bender got dressed and went over grab his clothes and tossed them at him tiredly and lied back down as he clothed himself. She was tired of the day; on a ship for a week and arrive in the Fire Nation for a meeting, and then this. Katara didn't have any complaints or anything, just that she wished she was more prepared, but she then remembered what she said she would tell Zuko.

"I'm with Hahn because I can't be with you." Katara said quietly.

He froze when putting on his yukata, and looked at her, "what?"

"Since I'm the Ambassador of the Water Tribe, I knew I couldn't be with you, so I had to give up and just move on, and that's when Hahn arrived." She explained.

Zuko turned around to her and placed his hand on her arm, "we could've worked something out between us, but why didn't you tell me this before?"

Katara looked at him softly, "because I didn't know I would be so heart broken when you left for the Fire Nation after the war…"

"You told me you wanted me to become the Fire Lord, I could've stayed back and-"

"No, I wanted you to become the Fire Lord; I didn't want you to sacrifice that."

"Nothing could compare to how important you were to me, not even the throne!" He yelled at her in annoyance, and softened. "And nothing still is…"

"But I'm engaged now; it's too late."

He kissed her, "no… I can still ask your father to reconsider."

"Why can't you admit that you have to let me go?" She asked softly.

"Because you taught me not to give up on the things that are most important to me, and right now; that's you." Zuko kissed her more passionately.

--

And so, Zuko talked to the Chiefs of both Water Tribes to have Katara as his woman and they didn't like that idea, but it appeared that Hahn had found interest in the Fire Nation princess, so everything was pulled into different directions. Chief Hakoda looked at Zuko with a hard look, then smiled and demanded that he would take of her, and he agreed. Katara couldn't have been any happier, but wondered about her duties, but her father smirked and said that Sokka would take the job whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
